


An Ode To River's Hair

by hannahncakes



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, a lot about hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahncakes/pseuds/hannahncakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This is my friend River- nice hair, clever." He loved her hair. She had truly brilliant hair</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Ode To River's Hair

Her hair was magnificent. He watched her as she walked in front of him, hair shining in the mid-morning glow. It reflected every particle of sunlight that hit it and somehow made the air around her glow more brightly. River had this energy, this light about her and it seemed to be mirrored in that perfect hair of hers. It bounced lightly as she moved, grazing her shoulders and framing her face perfectly. He could never get enough of those curls. Those beautiful golden curls were almost hypnotising. From the moment they'd first met he'd longed to entangle his hands in those curls, to feel them coil around his fingers. It suited her perfectly, so wild and untamed and yet so elegant, so sexy.

She was beautiful. Every part of her from her sparkling eyes to her infectious smile including, as a rather important part, that glorious hair of hers was completely beautiful and he'd been captivated by her from day one. He'd spent a lot of time thinking about her. And a lot of time, a lot more time than could be logically explained, thinking about her hair. He didn't understand her, not one tiny thing about her, and her hair was no exception. How was it so bouncy and so shiny and how did it form such perfect ringlets all the time? How did it look so wonderful whether it was up or down? It didn't make sense to him. He'd never been this interested in anyone's hair before. But then he'd never met anyone like her before. And certainly no one with hair like hers.


End file.
